


Leaves

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, SPOILERS!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: For the first time in her life, she is able to comfortably feel the soft, crinkling leaves beneath her feet. It’s an innocent venture, allowing herself the chance to go barefoot like this, but the way her eyes alight truly are a gift that’s he’s pleased to have been able to bestow upon her. Their path has been far from easy, delicate, just like the balance of life. Fragile, like the crispest of these fallen leaves, but strong, like the trees they leave behind.“Saint.” She says his name, so gently that the wind scattering the once neat piles may very well carry her voice away.





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from tumblr! Finally, laughs, this was actually the _first_ of those pieces written.

For the first time in her life, she is able to comfortably feel the soft, crinkling leaves beneath her feet. It’s an innocent venture, allowing herself the chance to go barefoot like this, but the way her eyes alight truly are a gift that’s he’s pleased to have been able to bestow upon her. Their path has been far from easy, delicate, just like the balance of life. Fragile, like the crispest of these fallen leaves, but strong, like the trees they leave behind.

“Saint.” She says his name, so gently that the wind scattering the once neat piles may very well carry her voice away.

By some miracle, fate has allowed him to stand here, with the woman he loves, watching her take in the warmth and pleasure of being truly alive. Challenges awaited at every corner, by the odds had been defied. This is a blessing, for him to even be allowed to share a bit of her happiness, to even be able to give her any joy.

“Yes, Miss Cardia?”

With a smile, he responds simply. He’s aware that he needn’t say anymore. Their love is special, as pure and precious as it is blinding, and he is every bit as enchanted as he on the day he realized his feelings. She is not a doll, but a true, lovely  _humane_  and  _human_ woman, with a heart unwavering in faith.

Everything he’d lost, and everything he admires, this  _fair lady_  came into their lives and turned  _their_ worlds a new shade, much like the shifting colors of these woods. The cobwebs in his old clock were cleaned, and his life became hers to rejoice beside.

_ You are the reason I breathe, why I still wish to live, why I can allow these sins to lift, and sprout anew again, when the leaves return in the spring. _

He desires to see many more seasons beside her, just like like this one. Next year, and many years to come, she can sit, play, laugh about the leaves, make as much of a mess as she wants, if that’s what she wishes. Her future is now hers to live, no longer reliant on the Horologuim. He has those that helped make this fight against demise possible to thank.

He has the friends he treasures so to thank.

The trust she harbors, and these hands that no longer turn ill-ordered against her – without the allotment of the passage of another moment, she approaches, her steps light, and her ungloved hand touches his cheek. _Safe_. Still humoring him, this charmed man.

The sunset’s ambiance casts the final sunrays down upon the clearing they stay in, and his vision is once again taken by her who, in turn, only gazes at him. She is ethereal, gorgeous, the ring that rests on her finger a livelihood, a hope, and a promise.

Even if there is no music to guide them, Saint takes her hand in his, and they dance about the leaves, the only sounds left for this evening become their feet, rhythmically parting the leaves.


End file.
